Vodka Lips and Bloody Hands
by CookieChanOfficial
Summary: When the Baltics ambush Russia, America is left to save him. And unexpectedly Russia doesn't have any friends left... other than America. Fluff, Some Violence, Some Sex Themes, Some Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone… I'm sorry I'm not my usual happy bouncy self for this fic, I've been sick and depressed for a while now. So I figured, "Hey let's take advantage of my depression and filter it into a storyline somehow. So I came out with this…**

**(=L=)-(6u6) )**

The room was quiet and lifeless. A few bright blooming sunflowers sat in a clear vase in the window, along with a card from his only two family members. Everything was white, except for the flowers, a pair of deep, icy purple eyes searching the room, and light silver locks of hair splayed messily over the pillows. Only a single body was in the room. A body that was half-drowned, bloody from bullet wounds, and still somehow drawing breath with a beating heart.

He barely knew what happened; Was it the Baltics ambushing him? They seemed weak enough to him to be the Baltics. But weren't they his friends? Probably not. He bullied them all the time because they were easy targets and were frightened of him. But he didn't realize he'd been bullying them…

There was a voice headed for the room he lied in. And another. One of which he thought he recognized, but was uneasy and still shaken up a bit.

"He is going to be fine, isn't he? If he's not I'll be pissed."

That voice… Was he sure it was the same one he was thinking of? If it was, it wasn't in the same tone it normally was.

"He'll be okay, trust me. He is just recovering now."

That voice sounded way too professional to be one of his friends. Perhaps it was the doctor.

"Okay." The first voice breathed a sigh of relief. "May I see him?"

"Yes, he should be awake now."

The door slowly creaked open, and the pair of icy purple eyes followed the blonde-haired boy's careful entrance.

"Hey Russia." He smiled and brought in a bouquet of Russia's favorite flowers. "How ya feeling?"

He tried to move his tongue but found his throat tied in a knot, and wasn't able to tell him that he was fine.

"Do you recognize me?" He spoke softly, setting the flowers down on the table next to the bed. "I'm America, remember?"

Russia was only able to nod.

The blonde kid sat down beside the bed. "I bet you don't remember what happened, do you?"

He shook his head.

America looked puzzled. "Well, the Baltics had taken you by surprise, their plan was to drown you and shoot you through the heart to make sure you were dead, but don't worry, I took care of them for you. The doctor said you're going to be fine. I had to come visit to see if you were doing well, because I was really worried."

Russia attempted to roll his eyes, but they were too sore. The only reason America would want him alive is because he needs as many allies as he can get.

America smiled. "I'm a hero now, aren't I?"

Russia relaxed and let his eyes droop. "I… guess…" He managed to get out.

America smiled even wider. "I've always wanted to be a hero, ever since I was a little kid."

It was true. Even when he was growing up with Britain, he had fantasies about saving the day and being the hero everyone looked up to.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later!" He jumped up from his seat and hopped out the door, giggling the whole way.

Russia somewhat smiled. Maybe America wasn't exactly all that, but he had a good heart.

~Next Week…~

There was a knock at the door. America's door. Early in the morning. At about two in the afternoon.

Well, it was early for America. Not really for Russia.

He fell out of bed and on the floor, groaning as he picked himself up and tripped down the stairs. And by time he opened the door, he really didn't expect the face he saw.

It was Russia.

Russia's smile was a little less happy-go-lucky as it normally was.

"I was wondering if you wanted to 'hang' out?"

It almost confused America, the way Russia spoke, but he didn't care. All he wanted to know is why the hell would Russia talk to him.

**(A/N: So yeah, first chapter was written over the course of two days, so I'm a little happier now than I was in the first A/N. I hope you understand. It really sucks being me.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Second chapter of my fic now. Wow two followers and no reviews. Anyone wanna tell me what you think so far?! I'm wondering where I should take it but I don't want it to go too far too fast. It'll be amazing though~ I don't think I've ever disappointed anyone with a fic. Except for that one time, but you can read it yourself. Keep chillin' mah peeps~ drink plenty of sprite and eat cheezeits~3**

**By the way, no comments yet? I need someone to read my fic despite the crappy description!)**

It slowly came back to him, but eventually Russia remembered the whole incident. It was the Baltics who sabotaged him and sent him to his likely demise. But America had swooped in and saved him. And he started getting this weird feeling whenever he was around America.

"Yeah, if you want, we can hang." America sounded a bit unsettled but he let Russia inside his house. "Please be a bit quieter though. Canada's still asleep."

Russia nodded. "Ok."

He sat down and made himself comfortable, followed by America.

"So what brings you here?" He asked, sticking a straw in his unopened milk carton.

Russia's face dimmed a bit, the same way it did when he was about to lash out, causing America to scoot back a little.

"Because… I don't… have really anyone to talk to…"

America's expression softened when he noticed a few tears drop from Russia's face and to the floor.

"I haven't talked to anyone since you left a week ago…" He cried slowly but seemingly harder. "I don't have any friends…"

He laid a hand on the bigger country's back and gave him a pat, but before he knew it, Russia had grabbed his hand and yanked him into a somewhat rough hug. The big Russian shook with choked sobs and kept squeezing America tighter and tighter, and it almost made America want to cry. He'd never seen Russia so weak before, but he guessed it was only because he saved him and detained Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, a.k.a. his potential murderers.

His face started turning blue. "Please… let go…" He squeaked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Amerika." He let him go and watched as America huffed trying to regain his breath.

And still, Russia, for god knows what reason, wasn't using his usual accent. It was very broken English like normal, but not his accent whatsoever.

"It's okay bro. You're fine." America said as Russia patted him all over as if to dust him off.

Russia sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I just thought we could maybe be friends. And… hang out…"

America smiled. "Yeah, why not? Sounds like fun!"

Russia flashed a small cracked smile. "That'd be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Third chapter peeps! I hope it's as good as my other ones because my other ones are good. People love them. People love Hetalia XD)**

"I know! Let's go pick sunflowers!" America jumped up and squeezed Russia's hand, and tried to rush with him out the door. But unfortunately, Russia was a bit over-sensitive to it and reacted in a way that caused his fist to make contact with America's chest, knocking the wind right out of him.

At first, Russia giggled as America fell crippled to the floor, but after watching him for a few seconds, his smile faded and a few tears lined the bottom of his eyelids. Was this perhaps the reason why he had no friends? Because he'd beat them up and not even realize how much he actually hurt them? … That had to be it.

He knelt down quickly and wrapped one arm around America's back, then attempted to help him regain his breath. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for hurting you."

America inhaled deeply once he could work his lungs again, and lifted his shirt to examine the big fist-shaped purple-black bruise on his chest. "I'm fine." He said with an understanding tone that told Russia that he knew how hard it was to control himself, then pulling his shirt down and sitting up. He looked up into Russia's eyes, which were sparkling a bit brighter after the tears cleaned his irises.

They both, for a long pause, stared into each other's eyes somewhat longingly. The both of them started leaning in closer, and when Russia realized that their breaths started mingling, he pulled back and lied him down on the floor.

"I'll go get you some ice for that." He walked out to the kitchen and opened the freezer, while America lay there with a somewhat Why-Didn't-You-Kiss-Me? look.

"Here." Russia came back with a small bag filled with ice and covered with a washcloth. He laid it on America's chest, then attempted to hold him still as he giggled from it being cold and ticklish.

Russia thought it was cute. He thought it would be fun to pick sunflowers with him.

**(A/N: Chapter three is done, whatdaya think? It's not much and it certainly is short but I hope to have some reviews on it~ I'm gonna try for cute for a while and then when you least expect it I'm gonna change it up! HAHAHA!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I thought I'd skip the A/N today but hell they're fun to write and read. Anyway, I'm gonna name this fic favorite in the next chapter, since I seem to always have that one reader who's the best, and I think I know who I'm gonna name but I can't remember their name so I'll wait till I get on here to find out. And then they'll get the prize I give out to all my best readers! *****Lots-Of-Cookies-In-A-Huge-Trophy***** Everyone who reads my fics should know this by now. Anyway, TO THE STORY MY CHILLED PEEPS!)**

"Come on! This way!"

America acted as though he didn't know how to walk for most of the time running up to the top of the sunflower covered hill. He tripped a lot, but then again, running up a hill isn't always the smartest thing to do. But all the same it made him laugh. Russia walked quietly while trying to suppress his laughter until he noticed that America was nowhere to be found.

"Amerika?!" He called, looking around frantically. He felt something down inside of him that seemed… not normal. He actually felt… worried. He started sprinting up the hill until he tripped over something on the ground. He turned and there was America, covered in sunflowers, quiet giggles turning into full-out laughter.

"Fooled ya!" He laughed. "You thought I was missing!"

Russia turned bright red, eyebrows furrowed angrily, and he interrupted America's laughter abruptly by grabbing his shirt and yanking him up to his face.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled, causing America to swallow harshly. "It wasn't funny, I was worried." Then he pulled him up to his mouth and kissed him somewhat roughly but gently.

America was completely taken by surprise; he was pretty sure that he'd have the shit beaten out of him but instead Russia chose to interweave their lips passionately. He was soft and warm, despite the fact that it was a bit chilly outside, and for someone who'd never had many friends much less a boyfriend, he knew what he was doing very well.

Russia pulled back after a few minutes, letting go of America, who fell flat to the ground because he let the Russian hold him by the shirt the whole time and he didn't bother support himself. He moaned a bit in disappointment, now that the warmth couldn't be felt at a distance.

"Ow." He sat up only to have Russia push him back down, hanging over him and breathing down his neck.

"You know, no one can see us through all these sunflowers," He stuck one he'd pulled behind America's ear, letting the younger wrap his legs around his back.

"But… it's cold out." He whined pressing closer to the older country in an attempt to keep warm.

Russia smiled a bit, pried America's legs off of him, and undone the snaps on his coat. America instantly snuggled up to him and gave Russia a satisfied smile, rewrapping his legs around his waist, and closed his eyes as he felt Russia stand up, arms around him and started walking back down the hill.

But before they made it all the way down, America reached out and grabbed a handful of flowers for Russia.

Russia had to completely support America now that he'd fallen asleep, but instead of taking him back to his own house and leaving him, he brought him back to his home in Soviet Russia. He closed the door quietly as to not wake him up, then walked up to his room, where he laid him down and covered him up. But as he walked back downstairs, he froze at the sight waiting for him.

"We were expecting you here sooner, but better late then never I guess."

He stood extremely still. Never before had he felt such fear.

But seeing the Baltics made his skin crawl.

**(A/N: Woo cliffhanger! I'M SANEEKAII! Betcha didn't expect that one :P Anyway, suspense right here! It'll be awesome in my next chapter peoples XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I said before that I would name a fic favorite but so far I have like no readers. So fuck all you who won't read this and pass it up. If you're reading this however, congrats, I don't hate you! Well I'm going to continue the story now~ See you all maybe at the next A/N!)**

In his sleep, America heard tortured noises and screams, but his brain thought nothing of it. He did, however, cringe a bit when the scent of blood hit his nose, and he rolled off the side of the bed, which effectively woke him up.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Then another scream was heard and he flinched, then stood up and ran down the stairs, trying not to trip on Russia's coat that for some reason he woke up wrapped in. He fell down the stairs after tripping (unlike he wanted) and found himself face-flat on a kid dressed in red with gold trim.

"Ow! Get off of me you bastard!" The boy crawled out from under America and gasped when he saw who it was. "America? What the hell are you doing here?!" He stepped back, knife held tight in hand.

America stood up to see Russia on his knees, hands tied behind his back, bloody from cuts he'd received, and the Baltics, who'd assaulted him with various weapons. He watched in horror as the supposed new leader of the Baltics, Lithuania, had taken a whip to Russia's chest. His body fell limply and he lay in a small pool of his own blood, which made America turn red and angry and had tears pouring from his eyes.

And then he lashed out.

"Get out or I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" He lunged at Latvia and dug his claws and teeth into the boy's back, throwing him to the ground.

"Get outta here!" Estonia yelled, dropping his knife and running for the door, followed by a screaming Latvia and Lithuania. America growled and chased them like a rabid dog, cussing his whole way outside and kicking up the dust.

His adrenaline was gone once the Baltics vanished, and he fell to his knees with an exhausted breath. Then he stood back up, feeling his adrenaline rush once more as he ran inside and dropped by Russia's side. He'd been beaten almost to the point of death, and he assumed it had been going on late into the night until the morning.

He used Estonia's dropped knife to cut the ropes off of Russia's wrists and lied him on his side to prevent choking. Poor Russia had coughed brutally and his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"D-Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." America patted his shoulder and ran to the bathroom, getting a cup and turning on the tap to get Russia some water. He ran back and turned Russia on his back, then held the cup over his mouth.

"Hold still." He poured a light stream of the water down into Russia's mouth and helped him swallow it carefully without him choking on it.

"Amerika…" He lied back. "Call for… help… please…"

America set the cup down and cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry. Nurse America is going to take care of you."

He set aside what worry he had and started tearing his clothes off, leaving only Russia's coat on him, and tore them all to shreds. He also striped Russia of his clothes so he could get a good clear look at all of his wounds. He ran to the kitchen and looked through Russia's cabinets, more specifically the one that had been packed with medicines that he'd kept around in case he needed to aid another country, and pulled out the peroxide. He then crossed over to the sink again and put some warm water in a bowl and took the two items to Russia. He dipped one piece of his torn clothes and dipped it into the warm water, then began to gently clean up Russia's cuts. Once the visible blood and dirt was cleaned off him, he put a small dab of peroxide on another piece of cloth and patted his wounds. Russia had passed out now, but that didn't stop America. He took the last of his ripped fabric and patched him up the rest of the way. Russia started to come to, and he smiled up at the blonde teen that'd started trying to lift him. For an awful small kid, he was strong.

"Thank… you…" He moaned, feeling the effects of a sedative that America had used on him to ease the pain.

He carried Russia the rest of the way to his room and smiled as he set him down and pulled off his coat to put it back on Russia. Russia blushed and averted his eyes, causing America to look down and realize he was naked.

"Oh, what's the matter? I honestly don't mind if you take a look." He wrapped the coat around Russia and himself and laid next to him, their naked bodies pressed against each other inside.

Russia was extremely exhausted from blood-loss, so it took him almost no time to fall asleep, but before he did he turned his head over to America and placed a small kiss to the top of his head. And they both smiled and fell asleep.

**(A/N: So this chapter was a bit longer than the other ones but I wanted to make sure I included all the details this time~ I'm hoping to see some reviews people. I check for reviews every day and I like, never see any so please review! TELL ME WAT CHU THINK PEEPELZ MEH WANTS TO KNOW! But no pressure ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Third chapter I've written without posting… I think I should respond to some of my pms… but I don't think I will right away. I'll do it when I feel good and ready. No offense, it's nothing personal. Anyway, please enjoy the story. I realize this fic has a lot of issues in the information department, so I changed this to rated T, one reason because it's not as bad as I planned for, second, no one can see M rated stories unless they actually look. I'm also changing the genre off of angst because I realized I don't want to kill off Russia -_- derp. There still is going to be some suggestive themes though as well as swearing because, for some reason, I always write with swear words -_- **

**So just read now please~)**

It was really warm when America woke up, a bit warmer than it was last night when he'd pressed himself against Russia inside his coat with him, but still warm. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at Russia, who'd somehow wrapped his arms around him at some point in the day. It was nighttime now, and it was dark in the room except for a bit of moonlight that trickled through the window. Russia was still asleep, which was to be expected since he did lose a mass amount of blood, but America knew he was still alive by his body heat and the beating of his heart. It was soothing to him, to feel it against his head as he lay against his chest, feeling their two heartbeats in sync with one another.

He looked up to Russia's face, running his fingers through his hair, feeling the soft silver locks between his fingers. He ran two fingers down the side of Russia's face, which had a surprisingly smooth complexion that complimented the feel of his hair. And then his lips, slightly parted but not drawing in air like his nose. He stared at them for a long moment, wondering just how soft they'd be compared to the rest of him. He tried to resist the urge to find out for himself, but he didn't have the willpower to. He reached up and fit his lips with Russia's like a perfectly put-together puzzle. He smiled in his little kiss and kept moving gently on Russia's mouth. And little did he know that Russia had his eyes slightly opened and watched his every move.

America flinched when he felt Russia kiss him back, and he also felt his arms tighten around him. He let his hands explore the Russian's body, the muscles just below his skin, everything. Russia had done the same thing; only he was teasing America with light strokes with one hand and holding his butt in the other hand. Russia was a lot better by then; his cuts were subsiding and his energy was up again. And he showed it by pinning America down on his back, pulling his legs around his waist, and running his fingers over his nipples with a slight smirk.

America couldn't take his teasing anymore, although it hadn't gone on for very long. "Take me." He whined, feeling Russia's hard shaft against his ass.

Russia smiled and stuck two fingers into the blonde boy underneath him, scissoring him lightly to make him want it even more. As he did that, he licked and nipped at America's nipples again, smiling somewhat satisfied when America arched his chest up to him. He pulled his fingers out of him and held himself up to America.

"Ready?" He whispered in his ear, and when America nodded, he slipped himself inside of him.

A few tears brimmed his eyes and he winced from the pain. He didn't expect Russia to be so big, but it hurt because it stretched him out a bit. He sunk his fingernails into his shoulders and his legs tightened around Russia's waist.

Russia looked down at the blonde under him and ran his fingers through his hair, seeing that pain was noticeably written on his face. "Shh…" He said, sitting absolutely still as to let America adjust to his size.

America slowly became bent to Russia's will, and his grip loosened slightly. "Ride me." He moaned.

Russia pried America's claws out of his shoulders and pinned his arms down, moving slowly back and forth in him. He sped up when America begged him to go faster and harder until eventually he came inside of him, and America came all over his lower half.

He gently pulled out and fell to the side, panting from pleasure. America did the same for a few minutes, then turned and pulled himself to Russia's chest, snuggling close to him. Russia smiled and brought the boy's lips up to his own and shared a passionate kiss with him.

America yawned; He'd only been awake for about an hour, but sex made him sleepy.

Russia thought it was cute. "Did you have fun?"

America smiled and licked a small trail up to Russia's neck. "Yeah."

Russia pulled him close like a little teddy bear and wove his fingers through his hair again, this time leaving his hand in his hair and the other on his waist.

He leaned close to the blonde. "I love you." He whispered.

**(A/N: Okay, let me be the first to say this; I'm bad at this. Please let me know what you think though, I'm dying to know. Anyway, keep chilled like the peeps you all are~)**


End file.
